Spyro the Dragon
Spyro the Dragon is the protagonist of the video games of the same name, later appearing in the Legends of Spyro reboot and then in Skylanders. Background Classic: Spyro was an ordinary young Dragon, but if there were two things that made him stand out were his purple scales and his thirst for adventure. After peace in the Realms was disrupted by the villain known as Gnasty Gnorc, Spyro was the only one unaffected by his attack, which turned all other Dragons into crystal statues (likely because he was just so short). Sensing a perfect chance to find something to do, Spyro set off to free his friends and defeat Gnorc. Legends: According to Legend, a Purple Dragon would be born every 10 generations. This special breed would be more powerful than an ordinary Dragon and possess immense magical ability, which would allow it to harness the powers of all Elements - while normal Dragons would only be able to be capable of utilizing a single one. Additionally, the Purple Dragons had the ability to use the Convexity Breath - or, as it is also known, Aether. Spyro was one of these Purple Dragons and it was something that the Dark Master was aware of. He villain assaulted the Dragon Temple where Spyro's egg was kept, but was unable to steal it as the Dragon Guardian of Fire, Ignitus, sent the egg drifting down a nearby river, allowing it to safely leave the vicinity. Soon, the egg would be found by a family of Dragonflies and Spyro would be adopted by them. As he grew up, he became best friends with his 'brother' Sparx and even believed he WAS a Dragonfly. That was, however, until Sparx was attacked by a group of Apes. It was then that Spyro used his Fire Breath for the first time and discovered that he may not have been a Dragonfly after all. Nice one, genius. After having a conversation with his parents about his origin, he left - with Sparx at his side - to find out who he really was. On his journey, he would gain the attention of a fellow Purple Dragon, but one that did not share his heroic personality. Skylanders: Spyro has arrived at the Skylanders Academy after Master Eon himself invited him. Since then, he fought the forces of the evil Kaos and became one of the greatest Skylanders known to date, with his successes even being written down in the Scrolls of the Ancients. He was a truly fearless and brave Skylander, which lead to many idolizing him and Eon himself selecting Spyro as one of the Skylanders most fit for leadership. During his time as a hero, Spyro freed a fellow Dragon, Cynder, from the clutches of the evil Malefor and proceeded to convince her that she can still do good even after being born as a villain. Additionally, Spyro was the one to inspire the storm giant Lightning Rod to join the Skylanders. However, if there is one thing about Spyro that is questionable, it's where he came from, since even he doesn't know that. Some claim he's from the Skylands while others say he was born in distant Dragon realms. However, as he admits himself, his memories of the times before he came to Skylands are fuzzy... Stats Attack Potency: City level '(Defeated the Sorcerer, who created a storm over Dragon Shores. Defeated Grendor, who encased 100 Fairies in solid ice.) | 'Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level (Created a vortex that pulled a nearby celestial body. Stopped and reversed the Destroyer's power, which was both destroying the planet and creating a new one. Pulled the planet back together.) | Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level '''(Fought the same Malefor as his Legends incarnation.), '''higher as Eon's Elite Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Flew to the other side of the world in a short amount of time. Can move at speeds relative to electricity, which can move at Mach 1.6. Also moves in tandem with cloud-to-ground lightning.) | Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Dodged real lightning while flying inside storm clouds.) | At least '''Massively Hypersonic+ (There are numerous fodder enemies, such as Bad Jujus, that use natural lightning in battle, as do other Skylanders such as Lightning Rod, Zap, and Punk Shock, which he can contend with.), possibly Relativistic (Can keep up with Skylanders such as Knight Light and Aurora, as well as contend with Luminous, who use natural light in combat. Skylanders can move in tandem with light fired from a magic prism.), higher as Eon's Elite Durability: City level '(Should be equal to his Attack Potency. Can take attacks from the likes of Ripto, the Sorcerer and Red.) | '''Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level '| 'Large Planet level to Dwarf Star level '(Should be equal to his Attack Potency. Took hits from Malefor.), '''higher as Eon's Elite Hax: 4th Wall Awareness, Immunity to Life-Draining (Immune to the Dark Gems' influence, which such the life out of everything around them) and Magic-Draining Effects (The Shadow Realm, which is stated to absorb all the magic out of a creature, had no effect on him). | Atomic Manipulation '(Blasts from Dark Aether break down the target at an atomic level), '''Petrification '(Dark Aether Fury turns opponents into stone), 'Time Manipulation '(Can briefly slow down time). | '''Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All Dragons proved immune to the mind-manipulating powers of Brain.), Resistance to Hallucinations and Fear Manipulation '(Broke free from the hallucinations of the Fungus Rings of Despair, which traps their victims in hallucinations of their worst fears.), '''Intangibility Negation '(All Skylanders can harm ghosts.), 'Possession and Corruption Negation '(By using violence, Skylanders can reverse the effects of the Evilizer, which turns anyone it hits into evil versions of themselves. Spyro himself freed Cynder from Malefor's corruption when he defeated her.), '''Transmutation Resistance (Skylanders resist the abilities of the Golden Queen, who can instantly turn her victims into gold.), Transmutation '(W/ Sparx) (After Sparx defeats an opponent, they will be transformed into Butterflies that can be eaten to regain health.), '''Mind Manipulation Negation '(As Dark Spyro. When put under further emotional stress, Spyro can release an explosion that sends enemies back and additionally reverses the effects of mind control and brainwashing.). 'Intelligence: Above Average '(Can come up with quick plans on the fly. Exploits his opponent's weaknesses to the best of his ability. Can skillfully operate a tank, an airplane and a U.F.O.) | 'Above Average '(Fought an invisible Ape Commander by tracking his shadow. Utilized the Green Chains that tied him and Cynder together in creative ways. Has figured out Cynder's unusual plan with only a slight hint.) | '''Above Average (Capable of mastering new abilities in hours. Has a photographic memory, giving him encyclopedic knowledge on all the islands and creatures he has encountered in the Skylands. Is a highly capable leader and an expert in puzzle solving.) Stamina: 'Can chase after sprinting enemies for an extended period of time. Usually defeats entire armies and multiple villains by himself, which takes multiple hours. | Fought in the siege of the Dragon City and proceeded to fight the Destroyer and Malefor. | Has fought in battles against entire armies of Kaos' forces and stopped his plans multiple times. Sometimes, these actions took hours with no rest. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers |-|Classic= *'Dragon Kata: An ancient Dragon martial art that requires the Shadowstone to be performed. **'Horn Jab:' Spyro performs a quick forward jab with his horns. **'Horn Slide:' Spyro charges up until a sound is heard, then slides along the floor horns first, damaging multiple enemies. **'Horn Toss:' Spyro uses his horns to flip an enemy over, causing it to take damage from gravity as well as the horns. **'Tail Hammer:' Spyro performs a vertical downward spinning motion, striking enemies from above. **'Tail Swipe:' Spyro performs a quick horizontal spinning motion, knocking surrounding enemies backward with his tail. **'Tail Stab:' Spyro quickly jabs the enemy immediately in front of him with his tail. **'Tail Thunder:' Spyro performs a powerful vertical upward spinning motion, striking enemies from below with his tail. **'Chi Wings:' Spyro focuses his Chi energy, channels it toward his wings, and swipes at enemies in front of him, releasing the energy and creating a very powerful attack. **'Chi Punch:' Spyro concentrates his Chi energy into a small yet long ranged energy ball fired in front of him. **'Chi Roar:' Spyro channels his Chi energy into a mighty Dragon roar, creating a powerful shockwave that affects all enemies in its radius. *'Gliding:' Due to being a young Dragon, Spyro is incapable of full-on flight. In order to get to far away places, he has to jump off of high surfaces to cover more ground. He can use his wings to perform a double jump. *'Fire Breath:' Spyro's most basic Breath ability. It allows him to shoot flames, but he can only do so in short-ranged bursts due to being young. **'Flame Bombs:' Explosive projectiles spat out by Spyro. They are used to destroy objects Spyro can't harm himself. *'Electricity Breath:' Used to activate various machinery and is useful against robotic enemies. **'Tri-Bolt:' Allows Spyro to send out multiple lightning bolts at once. *'Ice Breath:' Has a short range, similarly to the Fire Breath. It can freeze enemies and steam that can be used as a surface to swing off of. **'Ice Shards:' Shards of ice spat out by Spyro. Used for long-ranged combat. *'Water Breath:' Deals no damage, but is effective against fire-based enemies. Mainly used to solve puzzles. **'Aqua Bomb:' A ball of water spat out by Spyro. Upon hitting a surface, sprays water around the blast radius. *'Wind Breath:' Spyro can release gusts of wind to assist his gliding. **'Tornado Wind:' Spyro unleashes a small tornado that increases his gliding distance. **'Lightning Wind:' Spyro releases a small storm after charging it up for a brief moment. Makes machines malfunction. *'Bubble Breath:' Fires numerous bubbles from Spyro's mouth. Only ever used to capture Butterflies. *'Magic:' Spyro has immense amounts of magic within him, allowing him to use many magical spells and powers. He is also one of the few Dragons capable of using the Shadowstone without losing consciousness. **'Teleport Spell:' Allows Spyro to teleport, althouth he needs to know the coordinates of his destination. **'Move Spell:' Allows Spyro to move objects with his mind. **'Shock Spell:' Calls down lightning from the sky to damage enemies in an area-of-effect. **'Egg Spell:' Allows Spyro to turn into an egg. Used to go into small holes and openings. **'Cyclone Spell:' Summons a small tornado that harms enemies it comes in contact with. **'Banish Spell:' An ability that is extremely effective against Shadow creatures. Summons a powerful blast from the sky that damages enemies in an area-of-effect. Used to defeat the Sorcerer. |-|Legends= *'Flight:' Spyro can use his wings to quickly travel above ground. *'Dragon Time:' An ability given to Spyro by the Chronicler. Allows Spyro to briefly slow down time. According to the Chronicler, allows Spyro to 'see things almost before they happen', possibly hinting at some degree of Clairvoyance. **'The Time Crystal:' The result of Spyro's Time Fury. Creates a golden crystal that encases him and his nearby environment. The crystal grants immense protection, but grows weaker over time. Spyro himself is unable to destroy the crystal once inside, which resulted in him, Cynder and Sparx being trapped within for 3 years. *'Fire Breath:' Spyro's natural Breath Ability and mastered after training from Ignitus, the Fire Guardian. In its most basic form, allows Spyro to shoot short-ranged bursts of flames. He can also shoot homing fireballs. At the same time as releasing a basic blast of flames, Spyro can shoot flaming projectiles that arc around his flamethrower and strike his opponent. **'Fire Ball:' Spyro can shoot a projectile of pure flames, which detonates on impact. After exploding, it scatters multiple smaller explosives. **'Comet Dash:' While covered in fire, Spyro dashes forward, dealing damage as he charges into or through enemies. **'Fire Fury:' The most powerful Fire-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro summons meteors from thin air before scattering them around his position. *'Ice Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Cyril, the Ice Guardian. It allows Spyro to turn smaller enemies into snowballs, which can be pushed around. Spyro can create glaciers and freeze entire lakes. **'Ice Shards:' Rapid-fire ice projectiles that ricochet off of solid surfaces. Freeze struck enemies alongside dealing damage. **'Polar Bomb:' An ice bomb that detonates on impact. Deals damage and freezes enemies. Can make platforms when shot onto liquids. An icy cloud spreads out upon detonation, freezing nearby enemies. **'Ice Tail:' Spyro freezes his tail and swings it around himself. Hit enemies are instantly frozen and float in the air for a brief moment before falling back down. **'Snow Storm:' Spyro spins around mid-air, creating an icy vortex that shoots projectiles outwards at a rapid pace. **'Ice Fury:' The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield around himself before shooting dozens of icicles outward. *'Earth Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Terrador, the Earth Guardian. Its most basic form is a short-ranged and cone-shaped blast. Each individual shot has enough power to send enemies stumbling back and can be released rapid-fire. **'Earth Bomb:' Fires a projectile that explodes and damages enemies within its blast radius. Upon detonation, creates a small tornado that sucks in opponents and deals additional damage. **'Earth Flail:' Summons a green ball attached to Spyro's mouth that can be swung around, damaging opponents. **'Earth Pound:' After slamming downward into an opponent or the earth, sends a wave across the ground, knocking enemies into the air. **'Earth Boulder:' Spyro can encase himself in a green ball with spikes on the outside and manipulate the ball from the inside as well as charge it up, allowing him to hurl himself in any given direction. After jumping and hitting the ground, causes a shockwave that knocks enemies into the air. **'Earth Missile:' Fires a green, rocket-shaped projectile. Upon hitting a solid surface, the rocket scatters into three smaller ones in the opposite direction of the surface. The attack can be charged up - a green orb appears in Spyro's mouth when the charge is finished. When charged up, the rocket is much faster and scatters into four projectiles. **'Earth Fury:' The most powerful Earth-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro bends the ground to his will, sending shockwaves across it. *'Electricity Breath:' Spyro's second Breath Ability, mastered after training from Volteer, the Electricity Guardian. In its ordinary form, fires short-ranged bolts of lightning. Can knock enemies back with its basic attacks. When upgraded, fires twin medium-range bolts. Spyro can create an orb of electricity around him, which acts as a shield that shocks enemies who touch it. **'Electric Arc:' Initially, fires a homing orb-shaped projectile that knocks enemies into the air. When an opponent is struck mid-air, the blast of electricity will trap them in a cage made of lightning. **'Electric Orb:' Spyro fires an orb made of electricity. Upon hitting an opponent or a solid surface, briefly charges up and detonates, sending victims skyward. **'Electric Whirlwind:' While covered in electricity, Spyro spins around on his tail, effectively forming a tiny electric tornado. When striking an enemy, sends them into the air. Briefly leaves Spyro dizzy. **Electricity Fury:' The most powerful Electricity-based attack in Spyro's arsenal. Spyro creates an orb-shaped shield of electricity before shooting it outward as a devastating blast. *'Light Aether:' The true power of a Purple Dragon. A spiritual matter that everything in the universe is composed of. Originally unlocked by Spyro after mastering all four Elements. Fires purple beams of energy as attacks. **'Aether Fury:' Spyro summons a portal from which multiple Spyro heads appear. The Spyro heads hone in on and repeatedly attack his opponent. *'Dark Spyro:' The result of Aether being corrupted by dark magic or extreme negative emotions. In this form, Spyro loses consciousness and allows the Dark energy to take over. However, he can transform back into ordinary Spyro when faced with positive emotions or memories. **'Dark Aether:' A power only usable by Dark Spyro. Fire beams of purple energy that dismantle targets at an atomic level. ***'Dark Aether Fury:' Spyro launches two shockwaves, the first of which petrifies the opponents, while the second shatters them. |-|Skylanders/Academy= *'Flight:' Spyro can use his wings to quickly travel above ground. *'Scales:' Spyro's scales act as a form of improvised armor and grant him an additional layer of protection. They are immune to fire, electricity and lightning and allow him to brush off blows that would normally cause him a fair amount of pain. *'Dragon's Fire:' Spyro breathes balls of flames from his mouth, incinerating enemies. Can create walls of fire to block off certain areas or serve as shields. *'Charge:' Spyro runs forward horns-first, knocking down enemies in his way. *'Spyro's Earth Pound:' Spyro's Soul Gem Ability. Spyro performs a dive-bomb headbash, creating a shockwave on impact that damages nearby enemies. *'Long Range Raze:' Enhances Spyro's lung capacity and allows him to shoot fireballs that travel further than before. Fire is hot enough to work underwater. *'Sprint Charge:' Allows Spyro to charge faster and for a longer period of time. *'Triple Flameballs:' Allows Spyro to launch free fireballs at the same time. *'Fire Shield:' Whenever Spyro uses his Fire Breath attack, a shield of flames is created around him. *'The Daybringer Flame:' After briefly charging up, Spyro can release a massive wave of flames that is said to be large and bright enough to bring daylight to the sky. *'Stun Charge:' Enemies hit by Spyro's charge are briefly stunned. *'Comet Dash:' When Spyro performs his charge, surrounds Spyro's horns with a magical aura, making them more powerful and burning anything in his path. *'Ibex's Wrath Charge:' Spyro's charge builds up enough speed and power to cause the air around him to ignite into the magical Ibex horns. *'Fireslam!:' Spyro’s Wow Pow ability in Skylanders: Giants. Spyro shoots fireballs while performing the Earth Pound. *'Head Start!:' Spyro’s Wow Pow ability in Skylanders: Swap Force. At the end of a charge attack, a flaming version of his head shoots from his horns. *'Legendary Spyro:' A form that Spyro can enter at will, usually accompanied by the phrase "Time to go Legendary". Only Skylanders who have become champions of gladiator-style arenas possess Legendary forms. Increases Spyro's overall power and physicality. *'Eon's Elite Spyro:' Spyro is one of the few Skylanders that were personally chosen by Master Eon to lead others into battle, thus giving him this form. Eon's Elite is a form granted as a reward for showing immense bravery and dedication to defending the Skylands. Makes Spyro three times as powerful as he is in base form. *'Dark Spyro:' A form accessed when all of Spyro's positive energy is drained from his body or when he is corrupted by dark energy. Originally, his morals were completely inverted and made him hostile to his allies, but he has since learned to control his dark form. Can fire beams from his horns that act as projectiles, allow him to hack machinery in any way he pleases, create a ball-shaped cage around his victim or grant him the power of telekinesis. Techniques |-|Classic= *'Charge:' A simple attack that consists of Spyro charging horns-first into the enemy. Can destroy solid metal and is effective against enemies with fireproof armor. *'Headbash:' When over his intended target, Spyro When over his intended target, Spyro performs a forward somersault and dives downward, horns-first. After striking the ground, creates a shockwave that damages nearby enemies. *'Wing Shield:' Spyro can use his wings as an improvised shield. His wings can deflect enemy projectiles, although it's useless against melee attacks. Equipment |-|Classic= *'Mantaray:' Originally, Hunter's pet. It is a large underwater animal that Spyro can ride. It can shoot nets to capture enemies. *'Tank:' A massive machine with an equally massive cannon. Has enough firepower to obliterate building-sized structures and can take just as much punishment, if not more. *'U.F.O.:' A prototype flying saucer. It has plasma launchers and a tractor beam that can be used to abduct, for example, cows. *'Spitfire:' A quick plane used for aerial combat. Shoots rapid-fire rockets which can destroy massive factories instantly. *'Shadowstone:' A magical artifact that focuses and strengthens Spyro's magic. When used near a dimension portal, can transform the user between the Shadow Realm and the real world. While in the Shadow Realm, Spyro can't see people who are in the real world and can pass through some objects that would normally be solid. Monstrous creatures exist in the Shadow Realm that can only be harmed via attacks from Dragon Kata. *'Sparx the Dragonfly:' Spyro's companion ever since the beggining of his adventures. Collects nearby Gems for Spyro and acts as a sort of health system. Protects Spyro and can take four hits (in-game) for the Dragon before going down and leaving Spyro vulnerable, but can heal by eating butterflies. Can detect Gems in the area and point Spyro to them. Can fire weak fireballs at a nigh-machine gun speed, can shoot rockets and smart bombs and is fast enough to create slight afterimages. Can open locks due to being small enough to fit in them. Can additionally give Spyro useful advice. In underwater situations, Sparx surrounds himself with a bubble. In some instances, Sparx is given powers by eating Butterflies: **'Snake-Fire:' Sparx’s bullets move around like a snake, covering a wide area in front of him. **'Shotgun:' Sparx fires three fireballs simultaneously, which, after killing the first target, cause an explosion that summons more fireballs emerging from the opponent; This effect ONLY happens on the first killed enemy. **'Rockets:' Sparx fires three rockets that hone on to the biggest target in the area. **'Bombs:' Sparx throws bombs that explode on impact. **'Shield:' A defensive aura around Sparx that harms (or kills) anyone who touches him. **'Superbomb:' Upon activation, releases a blinding explosion that destroys everything within the area; Deals major damage to bosses. Key '''Classic | Legends | Skylanders' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can easily destroy metal with his Charge attack. *Can smash rock with ease. *Comparable to the Satyrs, who can break large portions of rock with their songs. *When his fire breath was replaced by the ice breath, could freeze large bodies of water. *Defeated the Sorcerer's Ice Minion, who was responsible for freezing a portion of land. *Can destroy large metallic structures with physical blows. *Can uproot a tree with physical strength. *Physically overpowered Malefor. *Comparable to the Hydra, who destroyed the Core of Light. *As a baby, could throw an adult Greeble around like a ragdoll. *Can easily bring down walls made of stone. *Superior to the Weather Wizard, who created storms over the Cloudless Desert. *Defeated the Ice Geargolem, who froze the Illuminator. *At least comparable to the Giants, who have destroyed an island with their combined power. *Defeated Stratosfear, who summoned a fog all over the Cloud Kingdom. *During his fight against his evil self, moved a mass of clouds with a clash. Speed/Reactions *Can fly faster than biplanes moving at over 159 mph. *Can move in tandem with cloud-to-ground lightning. *Can outrun Gulp's homing rockets. *Dodged rockets and gunfire from Skabb. *Reacted to cannonballs. *In his final battle against Malefor, dodged lightning from real clouds. *Comparable to Jet Vac, who reacted to Cross Crow's crossbow shots. *Can fly at FTE speeds. *Reacted to a blaster shot. *Can avoid cloud-to-ground lightning. *Can easily avoid missiles. *Reacted to Arkeyan lasers. Durability/Endurance *Can survive bullets and TNT explosions. *Can take hits from wizards who can move large rock formations. *Can brush off attacks from the Ice Wizards, who can turn the Eskimos into frozen statues with a mere touch. *Can survive hits from the enormous Earthshapers. *Comparable to Hunter, Elora and Professor, who survived a bomb. *Superior to Chief Shaman Tuk, who brushed off being crushed by a 2-ton snowball. *Superior to Snappy the Seal, who survived a blast that leveled a building. *Can survive Breath attacks from Corrupted Cynder. *Can take hits from giants. *Can survive attacks from the skyscraper-sized Golem. *Can survive being blasted from a cannon with enough force to destroy battleships. *Survived multiple magical blasts from Kaos. *Brushed off an explosion that covered a small island *Brushed off Malefor's Fire Breath. Skill/Intelligence *Rescued dozens of Dragons from Gnasty Gnorc's spell. *Recovered the Dragons' stolen treasure. *Saved Fairies imprisoned by Gnasty Gnorc’s forces. *Fought against Gnorcs, Giants, Magicians, Demons, Ghosts and even Orcs operating modern weaponry such as heavy *machine guns or grenades. *Defeated Gnasty Gnorc and his lieutenants. *Helped people across multiple realms with their issues as well as defended them from Ripto's assaults. *Defeated Crush, Gulp and Ripto himself alongside a robo-Gulp, albeit with outside help. *Rescued Sheila. *With assistance from Sheila, defeated Buzz, a Rhynoc turned into a giant toad-like creature. *Freed Sergeant James Byrd. *Blew up the Sorceress' giant statue. *With help from Sergeant Byrd, defeated a beast known as Spike. *Rescued Bentley. *Using a laser defense system, eliminated the threat of sentient snowmen. *Fought through hordes of Ninja Rhynocs and destroyed a rocket built by the Sorceress. *Defeated Scorch, a flying demon-like monster. *Freed Agent 9. *With assistance from Agent 9, defeated the Sorceress. *Rescued the stolen Dragon eggs. *Helped the Fairies defend against the Rhynocs after they were imprisoned in ice. *Defeated Grendor twice. *Retrieved the Fireflies back to the Dragon Realms. *Took down Crush, Gulp and Ripto once again, thus stopping their plan of stealing the Dragons' magic. *Freed the frozen Dragon Masters. *Repaired Cloud 9's hourglass, restoring its day and night cycle. *Freed the frozen Yetis and restored peace to the Monkey Monastery. *Fought off the R-1000s and T-Rex 1000 androids. *Recovered the stolen Fireflies after they were taken by Ripto again. *Defeated Ripto in a 1v1 fight and countered his magic with his Breaths. *Collected the twelve Hearts of Lands and stopped Ripto from sending his Rhynocs across all of reality. *Defeated Gnasty Gnorc a second time while the latter was under the servitude of Red. *Took down Ineptune, a giant evil mermaid. *Defeated Red, a fallen Dragon Elder. *Defeated Red again after fighting through his army of cybernetic soldiers and after the Dragon Elder had been turned into an enormous robot. *Rescued the Dragon Elders from the Shadow Realm alongside multiple other Dragons. *Defeated the Ice Minion. *Eliminated the four-armed Fire Minion. *Rescued multiple creatures from the Shadow Realm, including Zoe, Hunter, the Professor, Bianca and Blink. *While enhanced with the power of other magical creatures, defeated the Sorcerer. *Took down an army of genetically-engineered Rhynocs, teamed up with Crash Bandicoot and defeated Neo Cortex and Ripto (Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy). *Rescued Sparx and discovered his Dragon heritage. *Took down the Ice King after defeating his army. *Rescued Volteer, the Dragon Guardian of Electricity. *Assisted Kane, leader of the Atlawas, in defeating the Dark Armies in Tall Plains. *Defeated the enraged Stone Sentinel and rescued Cyril, the Dragon Guardian of Ice. *Freed the Manweersmalls from Cynder's Army. *Defeated the Conductor and Steam, a sentient, evil train engine. *Rescued Terrador, the Dragon Guardian of Earth, and escaped Corrupted Cynder. *Took down the Electric King after fighting through Cynder's forces. *Defeated Corrupted Cynder and freed her from Malefor's control. *Assisted in defending the Dragon Temple from the Ape King's forces. *Defeated Arborick, a giant Ent-like creature. *Took down the Blundertails, the previous two champions of Skabb's arena. *Destroyed the Ravage Rider, a flying battleship. *Took down the Executioner, a giant humanoid with Spartan-like armor and weapons. *Escaped the Skavengers' flying ship after fighting off most of its crew, including Skabb, their Captain. *Defeated the Fire, Ice, Earth and Electricity Spirits and proceeded to beat the Elemental Dragon, which possessed all four Elements. *After turning into Dark Spyro, killed the Ape King. *Escaped the Catacombs. *Assisted in the defense of Dragon City while it was under siege by Malefor's Armies. *Destroyed the Dark Master's Golem. *Stopped the Destroyer. *Alongside Cynder, defeated Malefor. *Received the highest score on the Skylanders Academy admission test ever. *Stopped Kaos from destroying the Book of Skylanders. *Alongside his team, defeated Fire Viper. *Thanks to Pop Fizz's Evil-scope, temporarily stopped all evil in Skylands before it happened in a few days. *Retrieved a vial of Light and saved Master Eon from being consumed by Darkness. *Took Master Eon's hover-podium back from Bomb Shell. *Trained Cynder. *Assisted in rescuing King Pen from Fire Viper. *Accidentally brainwashed the entire Skylanders Academy. *During his time as Dark Spyro, successfully evaded being detected as a spy for Strykore. *After traveling to the past and changing the future, managed to fix the timeline. *After being split into two beings, defeated his Dark self. *Helped rescue Cynder from Malefor. *Took part in the final battle between the Skylanders and Kaos utilizing an Arkeyan Conquertron. *Freed Cynder from Malefor's control. *Defeated a group of invisible Trolls. *Stopped Kaos from stealing books from the Eternal Archive. *Helped restore the Mask of Power's Water Fragment. *Stopped Kaos from piecing the Mask of Power back together. *Saved civilians from a massive tornado that destroyed their village. *Rescued Cali. *Stopped the Drows' attempt at controlling the Eternal Air Source. *Retrieved the Twin Spouts of Ocea-Major-Minor. *Defeated Kaos' Water Dragon, Amphibious Gillman and Ice Yeti and survived his Deadly Shark Bath of Doomsharks before having to fight all three of his Minions at once. *Recovered the Eternal Water Source. *Fought off the Cyclops and took the Crystal Eye. *Fought through a Cyclops camp, defeated the Stone Golem and retrieved the Eternal Earth Source. *Collected the Life Seeds and found the Eternal Life Source. *Retrieved the Golden Gear and the Green Primordial Goo. *Fought off Kaos' Life Minions and survived his Unbeatable Deadly Life Spell of Death. *Destroyed the Troll Tank and 'liberated' the Eternal Tech Source from it. *Reclaimed the Skull Mask from the Underworld. *Found the Skeleton Key and used it to unlock the path to the Eternal Undead Source. *Took down Kaos' Undead Minions and survived his Evil Undead Spell of Destruction. *Saved the Molekin from a cave-in and retrieved the Crucible of the Ages. *Eliminated Kaos' Fire Minions and withstood his Fire Spell. *Recovered the Eternal Fire Source. *Took a vial of Quicksilver from the Quicksilver Vaults. *Fought through the Arkeyan Armory's defenses and retrieved the Eternal Magic Source. *Defeated Kaos' forces and Kaos himself. *Saved the village of Vindlevale from the Ice Ogres and restored it to its original sunny form. *Drove the Pirates away from the Coconut Islands. *Freed the Haunted Village from Occulous' evil rule. *Freed Ramses from Vathek's curse and defeated the false Dragon King. *Freed the Mabu slaves from the Arkeyan Conquertron. *Defeated Brock, a Goliath Drow alongside all of his gladiators. *Retrieved Ermit's Arkeyan robot. *Defeated the Chompy Mage. *Assisted in an assault on Kaos' Kastle. *Defeated the arena champion of Kaos' Kastle. *Defended the Dread-Yacht from an attack by a ghost pirate fleet. *Defeated Drill-X, an enormous, singing, sentient drilling machine. *Took down Shadow Duke, Pipsqueak's bodyguard. *Completed the Oracle's trials. *Removed the Fist of Arkus from Kaos' grasp, stopping him from ruling over Skylands via the Arkeyan armies. *Saved the people of Woodburrow from a Greeble attack. *Rescued the Woodburrow Chieftess. *Activated the Stone Monkey and defeated the Evilized Glumshanks. *Deevilized Whiskers. *Defeated Baron von Shellshock. *Defeated an Evilized Fire Serpent. *Was deemed worthy to lift Snowscalibur. *Defeated Mesmeralda. *Destroyed Kaos' battleship with water hoses mounted on a firefighter ship. *Defeated Kaos' Mom, who boasts being the most powerful Portal Master on the side of Darkness, and her minions. *Defeated the towering Super Evil Kaos. *Stopped the sheep revolution lead by the Sheep Mage. *Stopped the Tower of Time from constantly rewinding time itself and defeated Cluck. *Trapped multiple villains on his way to take down the Doom Raiders. *Rescued Kaos from Wolfgang. *Traveled into the future to stopped Wolfgang. *Stole a rocket from the Trolls. *Defeated the Golden Queen's forces on an Arena. *Defeated and Trapped the Doom Raiders after they escaped Cloudcracker Prison. *Defeated a Traptanium-enhanced Kaos. *Retrieved the Trolly Grail. *Defeated Evilon, an evil version of Master Eon from a different dimension. *Defeated Luminous, a villain of the Light element. *Stopped Nightshade from stealing the Dark Eye. *Rescued civilians of the Skylands from one of Kaos' ships. *Rescued Kaos' prisoners from the Land of the Undead's prison, including Master Eon's Spirit. *Became the champion of BattleBrawl Island. *Completed a mission that 234 other heroes have failed. *Retrieved the Eye of the Ancients from Thunder Tow. *Became the champion of Ridepocalypse. *Gained access to the Dark Rift Engine. *Managed to defeat Kaos once again after the villain was empowered by the Darkness. *Defeated the Darkness itself, which is the cause of all evil in Skylands. *Saved the four Ancient Elementals from being Evilized by Kaos. *Fought off Kaos' battleships attacking Scholarville. *Helped reverse the brainwashing power of Brain. *Helped Crash Bandicoot fix the bad vibes of Wumpa Island. *Assisted in retrieving the Book of Dark Magic from Kaos. *Assisted in defeating Malefor when he returned as the Undead Dragon King. *Took part in defeating Dr. Krankcase's robot soldiers. *Helped defeat Cross Crow. *Helped free Roller Brawl's brothers from Kaos' mind control. Powerscaling *Due to being the most powerful entity in almost all of his incarnations, he should be at least comparable to feats performed by other characters, such as Malefor, Cynder and the other Skylanders. Weaknesses |-|Classic= *Cocky personality has gotten him into unwanted trouble before. *Extremely curious and carefree. |-|Legends= *Dark Spyro turns him into a bloodthirsty killing machine and can only be turned back by positive emotions or memories. |-|Skylanders/Academy= *Cocky. *If his connection to the Portals is separated, he will be unable to enter his Legendary form/ *The strength of his powers depends on his emotional state. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *Vs. Link (Breath of the Wild) - Link's Profile (Speed was equalized. Legend Spyro was used. Large Planet Level keys for both.) Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Debates in Progress: Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Ice Manipulators Category:Earth Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Large Planet Level Category:Dwarf Star Level Category:Relativistic Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Spyro Category:Skylanders Category:Activision Category:Time Manipulators Category:Composite Profiles Category:Reptiles Category:Martial Artists Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Magic Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Ki Manipulators Category:City Level